Fire Emblem: The Nightmare
by Klaus the outcast
Summary: After the days of Grima has cease, a new threat appear in Ylisse and the next generation of Shepherds are here to answer the call.


**Chapter 1**

The Dream

I crouch down, hiding myself from plain sight and kept my breathing at low as I watch my prey. The sound of a beast howl catch my attention, a black dog thing appear from the forest. He began looking with his red glowing eyes at his surrounding and couldn't find me hiding within the forest. The beast began to sniff for my trail and slowly approach me as I tighten my grip of my spear craving for some action. The dog lift his head up at his find and I grin at his grave error, I thrust my pear at his vulnerable neck from this spot. The beast yelp quickly as he disappear, he turn into dust and leaving me with my victory.

I scuff. "Stupid Nightmare, thinking I was just another weak prey." I sigh disappointed.

I chuckle at the foolishness of those things and my hatred for them didn't cease, not even a little.

 _"That was scary, you should tell me when you are going to do that.."_

I pause myself at the interruption of some brat and I glance at my spear holding a crystal green eye looking at my direction. I felt a bit angry for this thing interrupting my victory and I slam the bottom hilt into the floor a couple of time as the eyes became dizzy from my action.

"Shut up! I don't need your permission to do the right thing! Beside, don't you enjoy the sight of your kind being kill by human." I grin.

The girl remain silent at my opinion as her eyes look down and unable to speak to me. I shrug away her respond from early and lift my spear to my shoulder with my right hand and continue walking toward Ylisse.

 _Useless Nightmare, everyone one of them._

I move toward Ylisse as plan but time has finally caught up with me and the sun began to set. I walk around some forest in the darkness and even I know I couldn't journey along like this, I need to set up camp to sleep for tonight. I quickly made work as I gather dry wood, rock, meat from animal, vegetables and thrown out cloth from a nearby house with the little light I had left. I made a camp fire with the dry wood and made a circle of rock so the fire wouldn't go too crazy.

 _Time to make dinner._

I smile at today's dinner as I began to cook the meat from a wild hog running around this wood and I began to take out my cooking's tool from my backpack. I began to carefully prepare the meat and while cutting the vegetables to a perfect slice. In the end, I manage to cook the meat and cutting all the vegetables I need, but I became disgusted at the amount I am wasting. I couldn't eat this entire meat by myself and an idea occur as my eyes widen which made turn toward the silent spear. I remain silent at the idea of inviting her to dinner, but the thought of wasting food only made me feel like I would regret it later. I grab a plate with a piece of steak and fill it with vegetables to the side. I walk to the lonesome spear and I silently put the plate down while she stare at the food.

"Here, take this. It would of being a waste anyways.." I sigh.

She remain quiet at my kindness and look at me with a happy expression from what I can tell.

 _"Thank you." She happily spoke._

"Pfft, whatever you say, Oz." I reply uninteresting.

I touch the green crystal to release Oz from her imprisonment of my spear and a young girl appear from thin air as she began to stretch. The pain and tiresome slowly overwhelm my body as I chuckle at this feeling.

I chuckle. "That doesn't get old.." I mumble.

I open and close my right hand to feel very weak when I release her from her shackle. I turn to see a young girl with long light-green hair reaching her hips and wearing a red bow on her right side. She wear a rather silver heavy armor which of a gauntlets, top armor, leggings, and shoes with the exception of red scarf around her neck. I took my seat in the ground as I stare at the girl eating her meal and I couldn't look away for various reason in mind.

 _Who would of thought that this girl, was a Nightmare with human clothing. Heh, it make my blood boil at the thought of those vile beasts!_

Oz turn to me as she clearly notice me looking at her with thoughts inside of my head and raise a piece of meat toward me.

"Do you want some?" Oz smile childish.

I sigh as I raise my upper back. "No, I don't want extra…" I reply.

"Oh, I see." Oz said.

I remain silence at my respond since it will only make this quiet scenery turn into a bad one and I sigh even more at what to do with this "thing." The girl resume her meal and I became surprise at her well-manners by using the knife and fork well. It even made me have doubt on her origin but I knew better than anyone about her true origin. Thankfully, Oz manage to finish her meal in time, despite the silent and I felt my energy slowly becoming zero from using her too much. I felt very dizzy already and my breathing slowly turn heavy.

"Okay, time for you to return back..I am already on my limit." I spoke struggling.

"I understand, thank you..." Oz pause but smile at me. "Gil." Oz spoke my name.

"S-Shut up, we aren't friend so don't misunderstand this." I mutter angrily.

Even with my negative reply, Oz remain smiling at me which made me mad at her attempt to make me look like a fool. Oz return to her prison as the green jewel return and a sign of her return to my weapon. I quickly rest myself as the fatigue is strong this time and it didn't take long for me to get to sleep. I began to dream, a dream that I wish I wanted to see and at the same time, didn't want it. I look at my kid self having fun in my small town that isn't well-known to the others and I look at the dark sky above me. I watch myself practicing with a stick and laughing at the dream of joining the Shepherds to get my town some recognition.

"Ah, If it isn't the young Gil, practicing so late at night as usual, huh?"

We turn toward the voice to see the village's elder laughing at the youth and perhaps, remembering his own past about accomplishing ridiculous dream. The boy smile at the grand elder appearance and approach him with energy to spare.

"Of course! I want to grow strong so I can leave the village and get this town some recognitions this place deserve!" Gil shout happily.

"A nice dream, a very nice dream to have indeed. I wouldn't be surprised if it did work out in the end, since you are a hard-worker." The old man explain.

I stare at this scenery with no emotions and I watch as time pass by quickly which made me feel angry at the red moon illuminating the town. The villager began to panic as a horde of Nightmare began to attack the village and I look see my mother worry about my safety rather than her own.

"Gil! I want you to stay hidden in the basement and don't leave from there until I say so, you hear!"

"Y-Yes." He sob.

His cry, my cry, of wanting a mother close to my side during his horrible event is all I need it, but it was impossible. I look as my mother walk toward the Nightmare hitting the back door and leaving from my sight. I grip my right hand which turn into a fist as I knew her fate, suddenly, father came toward the basement. I angrily approach him as I look at his hidden face and I couldn't make up a face.

"What?..." I gasp.

I began to focus on his true face but nothing came to my mind which made me angry. Father left the area and leaving my mother to fight alone against this beast, to protect his only son.

"You bitch, you-"

I try to grab his arm to stop him but my arm pass through him and I glare at his lack of courage. I could hear screaming from around me as everyone suffer very dearly during their death and I grit my teeth at my father leaving town.

"Damn you! You coward! Why didn't you stay and fight! You could of save them, all of them you bastard!" I angrily shout.

I wake up, I look at the blue sky above me and my anger lingering even here. I quickly pound the ground as the idea of father leaving and the Nightmare killing my entire village only made me furious.

"Damn it, Damn it! Damn it!" I curse.

I look at the ground as I took deep breath and wasting my energy on something like this. My hatred, it want to kill more Nightmare so I can fulfill my desire of enjoying their suffering. I grab my spear from the floor and continue to my journey.

"Huh? You awake already? Where are we going?..." Oz mutter sleepy.

"Ylisse! So I can resume what I started long ago." I reply.

Just you watch Nightmare, I will kill all of you so I can fill something from your eternal suffering!

 **End**

PM if you want to send a character, as I may require some for the Shepherds or other continents.


End file.
